


A Long Time Coming

by realmSpinner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Getting Together, Large Cock, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15887307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realmSpinner/pseuds/realmSpinner
Summary: “Are you jealous, Kuroo?”  Akaashi asked.  The words came out almost as a purr, silky and provoking.  Tsukishima felt a finger slide up his neck and he turned back to Akaashi, eyes dilating at seeing the raven push close.  The few centimeters that separated them were easily crossed, and Tsukishima felt the warmth that had already been pooling inside him spread to the tips of every limb when Akaashi kissed him sweetly.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> My... my first bokuakakurotsuki.

“Are you _positive_ they won't kill each other? Or us?” Tsukishima asked, teeth nibbling into the flesh of his bottom lip. He stared at himself in the mirror while asking the question, taking in the pitiful excuse of a school girl outfit. A white cut-off lay against his shoulders, tied in a knot in the middle of his chest. The skirt was red, black, and white plaid, and too short, especially for his long legs, which were covered by white thigh-highs. Black heels made him even taller.

It was kind of ridiculous, but he knew Kuroo would go crazy over it. The pervert.

“Tsukishima,” Akaashi said his name with somewhat of a sharp edge. The tone forced Tsukishima's gaze away from his own body and to where Akaashi sat on the edge of Kuroo and Tsukishima's bed. The raven was decked out in an equally ridiculous outfit, only a nurse, instead of a student. The dress was powder pink and form-fitting, cutting off high on Akaashi's thighs. His fingers were busy hooking the straps between the garter belt and his own white stockings. Tsukishima's gaze lingered at the strip of skin between the dress and the stockings, thoughts of pushing his hands up the skirt welling in his mind. Maybe Kuroo wasn't the only pervert. “I've made out with Kuroo on multiple occasions. Do you feel the need to kill me?”

Tsukishima's eyes snapped up to Akaashi's own almond-shaped ones. He was wearing a touch of eyeliner. He needed to stop being insanely pretty.

“No,” Tsukishima replied, honestly. The four of them had always been... close. Even though Bokuto and Akaashi belonged exclusively to each other and Kuroo and Tsukishima were the same, they always seemed to find ways to blur the lines. So far, it'd been nothing too overt. Lots of teasing and joking about foursomes. Drunken make-outs with their definite not-boyfriend. Listening to each other have sex through the walls of their shared apartment. Curling up and cuddling with whoever was available on the couch. Tsukishima wasn't against it becoming more. In fact, it was almost a liberating thought... not having to feel guilty when he wanted to pull Akaashi close or wrap his legs around Bokuto's waist. It was just... “I'm... just not sure if shocking them like this is the way to go about it.”

Akaashi grinned and pushed himself off of the bed.

“Is it really going to be that shocking for Kuroo?” Akaashi asked, his heels clicking lightly on the floor with each step. He looked devastatingly good, especially with that devilish gaze he was looking up at Tsukishima with. The raven's hands made purchase on Tsukishima's bare sides, the touch warm. “I know I've discussed with Bokuto the things I would do to you if I could.”

The words sent a jolt of arousal down Tsukishima's spine, and he swallowed. The hands on his sides suddenly burned.

“Really?” Tsukishima asked, keeping his hands stubbornly to himself. “What did Bokuto do?”

“Hm, before or after he gave me all the details of what _he_ would do to you?” Akaashi asked, coyly, thumbs rubbing circles against Tsukishima's stomach. Tsukishima groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. He then cupped Akaashi's cheek and opened them again.

“I've never gone into details about it with Kuroo. I was afraid to,” Tsukishima admitted. Akaashi leaned his cheek into Tsukishima's hand.

“I'm pretty sure Kuroo is on the same page, regardless. But we'll stop, immediately, if you want to,” Akaashi promised. Tsukishima took in a slow breath.

“He likes you. I know that,” Tsukishima said. Akaashi nodded.

“And I like him. And I definitely like you,” Akaashi replied, his fingers continuing to skirt across Tsukishima's stomach. Tsukishima was hyper aware of the touch, far more affected by it than he probably should be. It was impossible not to be, though, with Akaashi looking absolutely breathtaking and showing such obvious interest in Tsukishima... and in Tsukishima's boyfriend. He took in a steadying breath at the thought of this actually happening. Akaashi didn't notice, or didn't acknowledge it. Instead, those emerald eyes flickered across Tsukishima's face, suddenly guarded. “And I love Koutarou. Is that okay?”

There was an uncertainty to the words that Tsukishima wanted to destroy as soon as possible.

“It's very okay,” Tsukishima said confidently. Akaashi mirrored his smile, and then pushed up on his toes to leave a kiss against Tsukishima's cheek. It was all he dared do before this thing between the four of them became official.

“As much as I can't wait to see the looks on their faces, I can't wait to finally _touch_ you,” Akaashi said reverently, the words enough to make Tsukishima's cheeks warm. He chuckled, eyeing Akaashi up and down.

“Same,” Tsukishima admitted.

\---

It didn't take very long to hear the front door open, followed by the chatter of their boyfriends coming home from the supermarket. Akaashi and Tsukishima hid out in Tsukishima's room until Kuroo and Bokuto made it to the kitchen, and then tip-toed out into the living room.

Akaashi stopped at the recliner, throwing an elbow on the backrest and smirking as he watched Tsukishima make his way to the corner that obscured the kitchen. It was Akaashi's amusement and eagerness about the situation that soothed the nerves buzzing along Tsukishima's skin. He straightened the collar of the shirt, pausing at the edge of the wall to briefly listen to the conversation happening in the kitchen. There was the sound of ruffling plastic bags and cabinets opening, proving they were putting groceries away. Kuroo was complaining about something the store was out of and Bokuto was trying to reassure him that they'd get it next time. Tsukishima glanced back at Akaashi, who nodded in encouragement.

Standing at his full height, Tsukishima put a strut in his step as he stepped into their line of sight.

“Welcome home, guys,” Tsukishima said, clasping his hands behind his back and cocking a hip to the side. They both had their backs to Tsukishima, Kuroo down on his haunches to put cans away in the lower cabinets and Bokuto in mid-sentence standing next to him. Bokuto cut off his words and looked up with a smile, his mouth opening, surely to say a greeting back to him. However, when those golden eyes landed on Tsukishima, the smile dropped, becoming some sort of gaping, slack-jaw instead. Tsukishima curled the corners of his lips upward.

“... ahwha- wha?” Bokuto managed, illegibly, wide eyes roaming Tsukishima's figure. Kuroo snorted loudly. 

“The hell was that?” Kuroo asked, looking up at Bokuto from the floor. The words, and possibly Kuroo's existence, seemed to snap Bokuto back to reality. He sucked in a sharp breath, eyes darting away from Tsukishima quickly, as if caught looking at something he shouldn't be.

“Uh-” Bokuto said, flustered, pointing a finger at Tsukishima. Kuroo finally looked over his shoulder, and nearly fell on his ass with how quickly he turned around. Tsukishima couldn't help but be highly amused at the fact Bokuto stubbornly stayed looking at the floor.

“You can look, Bokuto. It's kind of the point,” Tsukishima taunted, lifting his hands to fiddle with the loose knot of his shirt. Bokuto snapped his head back up at the permission, and it felt a little powerful having both of them look at him so intensely.

“... Wow. What is this about?” Kuroo asked, slowly standing, abandoning his cans on the floor.

“We want to show you something,” Tsukishima spoke, flashing them a coy smile before walking back toward Akaashi. 

“ _We_?” They heard Bokuto ask from the kitchen.

“I think they liked it,” Tsukishima whispered to Akaashi once he was close enough. Akaashi raised an eyebrow.

“Was there any chance they wouldn't?” Akaashi whispered back, slipping an arm around Tsukishima's waist. The warmth was just as comforting as it was electrifying. Tsukishima realized he was staring at Akaashi when the raven turned a sultry look toward the kitchen.

“Hi,” Akaashi greeted, the word slipping from between his lips like honey. Tsukishima tore his eyes away from said lips to look at their audience. Kuroo and Bokuto were now in the living room, looking almost more dumbfounded than they had in the kitchen, frozen where they stood. Akaashi nodded his head toward the couch. “Sit.”

It took them a moment to move again. Tsukishima couldn't blame them. Seeing Akaashi in that outfit was a showstopper for him, too. 

In the silence of Kuroo and Bokuto making their way to the couch, it was almost comical when Bokuto's leg ran into the coffee table. Almost, because Tsukishima couldn't bring himself to laugh when the anticipation in the air was this suffocating.

“We decided to do something a little different today. Hope you don't mind?” Akaashi asked. The question was clearly rhetorical. Tsukishima loved the sound of Akaashi's voice when it was low and sultry like it was. Sparks raced up his arm when Akaashi's fingers brushed against it. “Come here so we can show them the rest of the outfit.” 

The raven sat down in the recliner, tugging on Tsukishima's arm. Tsukishima swallowed, allowing himself to be pulled onto the chair, onto Akaashi's lap. His long legs straddled Akaashi's, something that would have been impossible for the other to do with the nurse outfit so snuggly glued to Akaashi's own hips. Tsukishima was thankful for the roomy school girl skirt, and spread his legs a fraction wider, just for show, when Akaashi's palms traveled up the backs of his thighs and to his ass, lifting said skirt along the way. The slow drag of the material edging up his skin made heat crawl up his neck. Akaashi and he had discussed this; he knew it was coming. Still, situated so vulnerably in Akaashi's lap, allowing the raven to do as he pleased while being watched, it... stirred something searing inside of him.

A noise, something like a squeak, broke through that heated haze in Tsukishima's mind. He looked over his shoulder at their company. Both gazes were riveted on where Akaashi's hands were slowly, deliberately sinking his fingers in the plush of Tsukishima's ass, surely taking in the sheer red panties doing very little to hide things. 'Things' including the plug nudged snugly in Tsukishima's hole.

Bokuto looked like he was going to squirm his way right off the edge of the couch if he wasn't careful. Kuroo, on the other hand, was near stone-still, arms crossed over each other as he leaned back against the cushions. His pupils were wide, clearly interested, clearly heated, but... Tsukishima couldn't read his expression. It sent a terrible wave of anxiety low in his gut.

“Isn't it a pretty sight?” Akaashi continued, running a finger along the edge of the panties. That finger hooked the material, pulling it to the side to bring the plug in plain sight. “He did this to himself earlier, too. Just for you two.”

Tsukishima tensed when Akaashi used a finger to push against the plug. He turned wide eyes to the raven in question, meeting a playful smirk. They hadn't discussed _this_. He was sure his whole body screamed the thought, but Akaashi just continued to give him a cheeky smile, curling his fingers around the plug. Tsukishima jerked when the plug moved, in gentle circles, inside of him.

“ _Akaashi_ ,” the name dripped off his tongue in a startled gasp. Akaashi's pretty eyes darkened at that, but his smile stayed plastered to his lips. Tsukishima grit his teeth, his head reeling at the pressure jostling his rim, his hips moving into it without a thought. He'd managed to calm himself down after he'd inserted the plug earlier, but now every nerve-ending was remembering the feeling and sending a sweet tingle through his spine. Akaashi's dark eyes shifted, and Tsukishima sucked in another quick breath, suddenly remembering the precarious situation they were in. He sank his teeth into his bottom lip, willed his hips to stop chasing after the plug's movements, and slowly peeked back over his shoulder.

Kuroo was unmoving. Or... no... his arms were more tightly clenched together, but he was making no move to stop what was happening. 

“I'm gonna _die_ ,” Bokuto cut into the tension in the air with his honest whine. “Keiji, you're so unfair, keeping Tsukishima to yourself.”

Akaashi tugged on the plug, and Tsukishima's body jolted again. It wasn't pulled out very far, but then it was pressing in again, and Tsukishima couldn't help but let out a quiet moan. He turned his flushed face back to Kuroo, startled when he met his eyes directly. 

“Funny you can say that, Bo, when Kei is mine,” Kuroo said, his words a deep rumble, looking straight at Tsukishima. Tsukishima felt his legs tremble. Was it possible to be turned on and scared at the same time? It sure as hell wasn't appropriate. Even more inappropriate was the laugh that bubbled out of Akaashi's throat.

“Are you jealous, Kuroo?” Akaashi asked. The words came out almost as a purr, silky and provoking. Tsukishima felt a finger slide up his neck and he turned back to Akaashi, eyes dilating at seeing the raven push close. The few centimeters that separated them were easily crossed, and Tsukishima felt the warmth that had already been pooling inside him spread to the tips of every limb when Akaashi kissed him sweetly. Tsukishima closed his eyes and leaned into those lips, though he had a sneaking suspicion that Akaashi was keeping his own eyes open, and looking directly at Kuroo. Tsukishima's heart was beating like a hummingbird's against his rib cage. There was a soft smack when their lips disconnected, and Tsukishima's eyelids fluttered open to confirm that yes, Akaashi's eyes were not on him. “You're going to have to learn how to share.”

Tsukishima wanted just that. So much. He also wanted to kiss Akaashi again, but swallowed the urge and forced himself to look at his boyfriend.

Kuroo pushed himself off the back of the couch and slouched forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

“Why is that?” Kuroo asked. It was an entirely unneeded question. Kuroo wasn't a stupid person, no matter how many stupid things he insisted on doing. That gave Tsukishima hope, then, that Kuroo was... playing along, with all this. He wasn't sure.

Akaashi seemed incredibly sure, or he was just fearless.

“Because Tsukishima is mine now, too,” Akaashi claimed. Tsukishima felt the skirt get pulled back over his ass, and then felt Akaashi's hands on the sides of his face. “As much as I love you in this position, I think the other two are getting lonely.”

Tsukishima huffed a laugh.

“You're devious,” Tsukishima murmured. Akaashi leaned forward, pressing his lips to Tsukishima's ear.

“I want you to crawl into Koutarou's lap,” Akaashi whispered. Tsukishima shivered at the feeling of those lips brushing his ear. He could feel his heart beating in his ears at the command. He scooted back, feeling just a tad unsteady as he slid off Akaashi's lap and stood. He shuffled a few steps back to allow Akaashi to stand, too, and didn't fight it when Akaashi slipped a hand in his and led him over to the couch.

Of course he couldn't help looking at Kuroo, searching. Those dark brown eyes were watching him intently, and they honestly still sent a trill of apprehension through his veins, but something important had just occurred. There had been no objection when Akaashi had claimed Tsukishima as his, too. It was that knowledge that gave Tsukishima the push he needed. He broke the stare with his boyfriend and focused on Bokuto as he came to a stop directly in front of him.

Bokuto's golden gaze was flickering between Akaashi and Tsukishima, the man no doubt finding it difficult to focus on any one thing. It was very him. However, when those eyes met Tsukishima's and he found all the attention boring in on him, they stayed locked. 

“I heard some things about you,” Tsukishima said casually, digging a knee into the couch and lowering himself to sit on Bokuto's legs. Bokuto looked just a tad gobsmacked at the move.

“Y- you did?” Bokuto asked, eyeing Tsukishima up and down. His arms moved, just slightly, before they quickly fell back in place. Bokuto looked over at Kuroo in distress, and Tsukishima realized that Bokuto was scared of Kuroo's reaction, too.

He heard Akaashi sigh, and looked over to see Akaashi reach out and forcibly turn Kuroo's head, making him look up at where Akaashi hovered above him.

“You're possessiveness over Tsukishima is cute, but it's making me a little angry right now,” Akaashi admitted. He caressed Kuroo's jaw with the pads of his fingers and leaned in close. “Pay attention to me.”

Akaashi kissed Kuroo, then, and it kind of took the breath from Tsukishima's lungs. He watched Kuroo's eyelids slip shut, watched as his boyfriend returned the kiss by tilting his head and fitting his mouth against Akaashi's so perfectly. With a flash of white, Kuroo bit into Akaashi's bottom lip, and Akaashi breathed a soft sound akin to a whimper. Akaashi reached down to the edge of his dress, hiking it up dangerously high on his thighs so he wouldn't be restricted when he pushed forward onto Kuroo's lap, straddling his legs. Unlike Bokuto and his hesitation, Kuroo's hands moved immediately, sliding up the outsides of Akaashi's legs, settling his fingers on the lower curve of Akaashi's ass and pulling the raven closer. Akaashi arched into the movement, another hum of appreciation against Kuroo's mouth.

Tsukishima swallowed thickly, glancing at Bokuto. He, too, was watching Kuroo and Akaashi, desire clear in his eyes and a certain tenseness to his shoulders. Tsukishima edged forward, dragging the bottom of his thighs along Bokuto's legs to get closer. He felt the man beneath him start, saw those eyes snap back to his. 

“They look good, don't they?” Tsukishima asked, settling his hands on Bokuto's pecs, because Heaven help him, Bokuto had some nice muscles. He applied pressure, dragging his palms up Bokuto's chest and onto his shoulders, until he settled for wrapping his arms around Bokuto's neck. “But I heard that you have a few fantasies that involve me.”

It was charming, how quickly Bokuto's face heated up.

“I mean... yeah,” Bokuto admitted, having to clear his throat right after. His eyes were still wide with wonder, and Tsukishima couldn't help but feel special at the blatant awe he was being subjected to. Bokuto was always incredibly sweet with Akaashi. Tsukishima was insanely curious about the reactions he could draw from him. Those arms that had so carefully drawn back earlier moved, and Tsukishima breathed in when calloused, warm hands settled on the exposed skin of his sides. Akaashi had reached for the same part of him, earlier. Tsukishima was starting to think baring his long torso was a good idea if he wanted attention. “How do you feel about that?”

Bokuto's mouth was twitching. If Tsukishima had to guess, he was probably biting the inside of his cheek. The words held the same uncertainty as Akaashi's had, earlier. But Akaashi was pushier and more confident in the concept of the four of them making this work... there was no doubt in Tsukishima's mind that Bokuto's hands would retreat again at the slightest hint that Tsukishima wanted to back out. Tsukishima didn't want Bokuto to worry for a second.

“I like the thought,” Tsukishima said with a smile. He caressed the back of Bokuto's neck, the short two-toned hairs prickling his skin. “Are Akaashi and Tetsurou part of them, too?”

Bokuto's eyebrows shot up, and Tsukishima felt the fingers at his waist cling tighter.

“Absolutely,” Bokuto said. There was no room for argument in the way the word formed between them. Tsukishima's chest swelled with satisfaction. He surged forward, feeling like he would fall apart if he didn't kiss Bokuto at that very moment. 

He'd made out with Bokuto before. Yet, with the overwhelming thought of being able to call Bokuto his lingering between them, it felt brand new. His kiss was soft and sweet and languid, but there was something hungry settling beneath the surface that Tsukishima felt drawn to like a moth to a flame. Tsukishima wanted to drag it out of him. 

He pushed himself closer. Bokuto's head dipped back as Tsukishima fisted a hand in his hair and used his tongue to lap at the roof of Bokuto's mouth. Bokuto hummed a soft groan at the treatment, his rough hands skirting up Tsukishima's torso and taking hold of the knot in the middle of his chest. With a few tugs, the material fell loose. Those hands continued up, pushing the fabric aside, until thumbs were brushing against Tsukishima's nipples. It sent goose bumps along Tsukishima's skin and blood rushing south.

“Koutarou.”

Hearing Akaashi's voice while he made out with Bokuto sent another jolt of arousal down Tsukishima's spine. He pulled back from Bokuto with wet lips, shifting his gaze. Both Akaashi and Kuroo were smirking at them, and it did things to Tsukishima's whole being. 

This was happening, and they were all enjoying it. They wanted it. They were happy with it.

Then he noticed that, through their smirks, there was a hazy look to their eyes and a gentle flush on their cheeks. Akaashi moved, rocking himself onto Kuroo's lap, and Kuroo's eyelids fluttered. His smirk dropped, and he leaned forward to nip at Akaashi's neck. Tsukishima suddenly felt incredibly hot, and even more turned on, knowing he could easily rut against Bokuto's lap in the same way.

“Mm.. tell Tsukishima about that fantasy,” Akaashi said, his voice thick. He brought a finger to his lips. Bokuto groaned, and Tsukishima looked back at him, curiosity growing rapidly fast. Bokuto looked like a cherry.

“Keiji... it's not even anything big...” Bokuto muttered. Tsukishima left a peck against his lips, and Bokuto's eyes were suddenly drawn back to Tsukishima's lips.

“I want to hear what you want to do to me,” Tsukishima goaded, running his thumb along Bokuto's bottom lip. He raised his brow. “Or what you want me to do to you.”

Bokuto whined, practically sagging against the couch.

“Your mouth...” Bokuto started, somehow shy, despite all of this. “I told Keiji I wanted... well... a blow job but-”

“He wants to fuck your mouth,” Akaashi interrupted. Bokuto snapped his gaze to Akaashi, his eyes shining as if betrayed. Leave it to Akaashi to blunt. The thought had Tsukishima's pulse spiking, but...

Kuroo suddenly laughed, tossing his head back against the cushion. Tsukishima wasn't sure whether he wanted to smother Kuroo with a pillow, or himself.

“Sorry, Bo, but that's not gonna work,” Kuroo chuckled, looking far too amused. Tsukishima glared at him. “Kei's got a pretty bad gag reflex.”

Bokuto's eyes were back on him at the admission. They were observing, not judging, but Tsukishima felt his face heat up, regardless. He didn't want Bokuto to feel disappointed.

“I can still make you feel good,” Tsukishima said, sliding his fingers down Bokuto's front until they curled around the top of his pants. Tsukishima tossed a defiant look Kuroo's way as he undid the button, feeling much too vengeful when Kuroo's smile wobbled. He was being petty and knew it, but it wasn't going to stop him.

“Uh-” Bokuto muttered, looking rather intensely at where Tsukishima's hands were busily unzipping him. “You- it's fine if we do something else?”

“No,” Tsukishima said with a small shake of his head. He scooted off Bokuto's lap and sank to his knees on the carpet. “I think Tetsurou wants to watch me suck your cock.”

Where this burst of confidence in him came from, Tsukishima wasn't sure, but he was going to run with it. If Akaashi could be bold enough to force Kuroo's gaze away from him, Tsukishima could be bold enough to challenge that possessiveness, too.

Akaashi was always a horrible influence.

“I know I do,” Akaashi chimed in with a smirk.

“Shut it,” Kuroo growled. The tone sent fire down Tsukishima's spine. He always loved when Kuroo resorted to that dark, deep voice. A startled noise came from Akaashi, and Tsukishima looked over to see Kuroo mimicking what Akaashi had done to him earlier. Two of Kuroo's fingers were pressed against the plug inside Akaashi's hole, pushing it deeper. That startled noise turned into a soft moan as Akaashi griped Kuroo's shoulders. A breathless chuckle followed, and Akaashi leaned close, scraping his lips across Kuroo's ear as he mumbled something. Tsukishima could hear him speaking, but couldn't quite hear what was being said.

“Lift your hips,” Tsukishima ordered, gripping the edge of Bokuto's pants and underwear. Bokuto swallowed before doing what he was told, and Tsukishima pulled the fabric down. Bokuto was already hard, his cock a pretty pink as it laid against his abdomen. None of that surprised Tsukishima. However... “You're _big_.”

Tsukishima should have known. Akaashi had made comments before, and Bokuto was a stocky guy all the way around. It still managed to throw him off-guard, just a bit.

“That's why I said... we can do something else. Anything you want,” Bokuto said, sounding a mix of breathless and turned on. Through the rush of blood in his ears, Tsukishima registered more moans coming from Akaashi next to him, but he didn't look. Instead, he wrapped his hand around the base of Bokuto's cock, feeling the man's body twitch beneath him, and then laved his tongue against the dark head. “Oh my God.”

Tsukishima had always found Bokuto attractive, but he was even more so with a slacked jaw and flushed cheeks. Tsukishima wondered if any of his own actions were replicas of the things Bokuto had imagined. He wondered if Bokuto had ever gotten off to those thoughts of Tsukishima at the forefront of his mind. He shuddered at the thought.

With his best smolder, Tsukishima held eye contact and molded his lips around the head of Bokuto's cock, sliding his mouth down and back up slowly.

“Oh my _God_ ,” Bokuto repeated, with more feeling. “This is _so_ much better than my imagination.”

“Is it?” Tsukishima replied with an upward quirk of his lips. The hand that held the base of Bokuto's cock moved, working him, spreading some of the saliva left from Tsukishima's mouth. With such little play, it wasn't near enough to get a good, wet slide against Bokuto's girth. The man seemed to appreciate it anyway. Tsukishima wanted to hear more of that appreciation. “Does my mouth feel good, Bokuto?”

Tsukishima wrapped his lips around Bokuto's cock again, sucking enough to hollow his cheeks and keeping his hand moving beneath his mouth. Bokuto keened in response, his hips twitching, but never bucking. Tsukishima was thankful for the control.

“Of course it does,” Bokuto panted. Tsukishima felt a hand nestle in his hair. “You look perfect like this, Tsukishima.”

The words went straight to Tsukishima's cock, which had grown pathetically hard beneath his skirt. He loved dirty talk; he melted when Kuroo did it. What Bokuto said wasn't even much, not compared to the things that had fallen from between Kuroo's lips, but it affected him all the same. He moaned in response, rolling his tongue roughly over Bokuto's slit in lieu of a thank you. It brought another pretty groan from Bokuto. The hand in his hair tightened, and Tsukishima flinched, just a little.

There was sudden movement, and Bokuto tensed. Tsukishima flicked his gaze up to see that Kuroo's hand had found purchase on Bokuto's forearm.

“Don't push down,” Kuroo warned. Tsukishima closed his eyes. Kuroo had been his lover for years, and therefore knew the most intimate details about him. It was because of Tsukishima's gag reflex that he grew nervous when a hand was in his hair during a blowjob. It was a matter of trust with Kuroo. Tsukishima could learn to cultivate that trust between Bokuto and him, too.

Tsukishima was about to say something. Assure Kuroo. Maybe assure Bokuto, too. But Kuroo's interruption had burst this little bubble that Tsukishima had wrapped himself in with Bokuto, and now he could observe what exactly had Akaashi moaning beside him. 

Kuroo had a hold of the plug in Akaashi's ass, pushing and pulling at the plastic, fucking into him. Akaashi had his face buried in Kuroo's neck, muffling his mewls. His chest heaved and his hips rocked, back into the plug and up onto Kuroo's lap. 

Tsukishima throbbed at the sight, the urge to touch himself becoming excruciating. He continued his attention on Bokuto's cock, until his saliva was enough to make soft, squelching noises as his hand moved, but kept his heated gaze on the way that plug kept delving into Akaashi's clenching hole.

Bokuto had surely responded to Kuroo, even if Tsukishima's hazy mind missed it. The hand on his head was a warm and steady presence. Tsukishima carefully scraped his teeth along the protruding vein on the underside of Bokuto's cock and the man's body _jerked_ , in the best of ways. 

“Fuuuck,” Bokuto moaned, tossing his head back against the couch.

“Hey, Akaashi,” Tsukishima heard Kuroo talk. “Why don't you help Tsukishima suck your boyfriend's cock?”

“I think he's got things under control,” Akaashi replied, breathless.

“Oh, I'm sure he does. But there's something I want to do,” Kuroo continued. There was a pause, and then Tsukishima felt the cushions shift as Akaashi crawled off Kuroo's lap. Tsukishima pulled back and shifted to the right so Akaashi could comfortably settle next to him. 

“Having fun?” Akaashi asked, eyes half-lidded and eyeliner smudged at one corner of an eye. Tsukishima decided to answer that by kissing him.

“Okay, I'm pretty sure you two together are my kryptonite,” Bokuto huffed, running a shaky hand through his own hair. 

“Don't forget about Bo, you two,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima broke the kiss upon realizing that voice was farther away, and turned with a quirked eyebrow to see that Kuroo was walking out of the living room. He disappeared into the hallway. Was he seriously leaving right now?

There was something wet against the fingers wrapped around Bokuto's cock. Tsukishima snapped his head back to the scene in front of him when he heard Bokuto take in a sharp breath of air.

“Christ, Keiji,” Bokuto moaned. Akaashi had taken his cock in his mouth, all the way down until his lips touched Tsukishima's hand. Tsukishima swallowed at the sight. Akaashi didn't seem to have a problem with a gag reflex. It was no wonder Bokuto had a fantasy of fucking Tsukishima's mouth if he'd done that very thing with Akaashi before. Tsukishima tried not to be jealous.

“Taking over?” Tsukishima asked with a quirk of his lips. Akaashi hummed, and Bokuto's head flew back against the cushions again at the vibrations. The raven then drew back with a wet pop.

“Nope. We're doing this together,” Akaashi said, running his tongue along the side. “If we happen to kiss again, all the better for me.”

Tsukishima huffed a laugh, licking up the opposite side. The air around him felt thick with humidity. He could feel Bokuto's cock twitch and Akaashi's hot puffs of air on his face and it was slightly ridiculous trying to share a blow job, but also a little hot, so Tsukishima didn't mind. Bokuto wouldn't stop moving, a twitch there and a shift of his legs here. Tsukishima almost felt bad. He knew what they were doing wasn't enough to topple him over the edge, but it was definitely enough to keep him hard as a rock. Tsukishima was in the same boat.

“This is a nice view,” Kuroo's voice came from behind them. Tsukishima hadn't even realized he came back in the room. Now aware of his presence, Tsukishima heard the unmistakable sound of a cap being snapped open and paused. “Liking the attention, Bokuto?”

“It's pretty amazing, yeah,” Bokuto said with a dopey grin. Tsukishima hollowed his cheeks around the head of Bokuto's cock, erasing that grin in a flash. “ _Fuck_.”

“Have plans with that lube, Kuroo?” Akaashi asked with a smirk.

“I might,” Kuroo replied. Tsukishima tensed at the feeling of fingers along his ass, biting back a moan when the plug was jostled. “These things are in the way, though.”

Akaashi's breathing grew heavier next to him. Tsukishima didn't have to look to guess that Kuroo was playing with both of their plugs. He arched his back, sliding his tongue up and down Bokuto's cock, the pink muscle meeting Akaashi's own for split seconds. Kuroo pulled the plug out and pushed it back in agonizingly slowly, making Tsukishima's legs tremble. God, he wanted to feel more. He wanted something bigger, something faster, something that wouldn't leave him constantly on edge. 

A whimper left both his and Akaashi's lips when Tsukishima felt the plug pulled all the way out. It left him terribly empty.

“Gonna finger you both. And I might be a little rough,” Kuroo said from behind them, stirring something hot in Tsukishima's abdomen. Akaashi sighed, and Tsukishima pulled back for a moment to let the raven take Bokuto's cock deep. Bokuto couldn't help but buck up into his mouth with a groan.

“Why? Are you punishing me for sucking Bokuto's cock?” Tsukishima panted, glancing back at his boyfriend with dancing eyes. The grin he got in return was devilish.

“Nah. I just know you're a slut for my fingers,” Kuroo purred. Tsukishima shuddered, even before he felt the wet fingers slide over his taint. Heat seared across his cheeks. He loved dirty talk, particularly loved when Kuroo did it, but to be called a slut in front of Bokuto and Akaashi was...

Akaashi pulled his mouth off of Bokuto to huff a laugh. Bokuto's eyes were wide. Tsukishima lowered his gaze in his embarrassment, running a hand along Bokuto's girth, anything to make the moment pass.

Fingers were suddenly pushed into him, spreading his hole, and Tsukishima gasped. Akaashi moaned next to him, hanging his forehead until it rested on Bokuto's thigh. Those fingers were moving in the next instant, back and forth, fucking into him, curling against his insides, and Tsukishima let his mouth hang open, sounds of pleasure escaping.

“Hah.. ahaha... aghn.. I might be a slut for your fingers, too,” Akaashi groaned, his eyelids fluttering. Despite the pleasure clearly wracking his body, the raven stubbornly put his mouth back on Bokuto, set on pleasing him. Shaking, Tsukishima did the same, sucking around the base as he shamelessly rocked his hips back into Kuroo's fingers. The wet sounds that filled the air burned at Tsukishima's ears.

“Jesus, this is so fucking hot,” Bokuto moaned, golden eyes hazy. “What is the end goal here? Because I don't think I'm going to last much longer.”

“Well I _could_ just play with them until they come,” Kuroo hummed, rubbing his fingers ruthlessly. Tsukishima trembled. There was something in his words, in his demeanor, that felt scheming. Tsukishima had a hunch fingering them until they came was not what Kuroo was after.

“I'd rather you fuck me,” Akaashi rasped, taking his mouth off of Bokuto to look back at Kuroo. Tsukishima didn't have to look to know Kuroo was grinning.

“If I fuck you, then that means Bokuto would fuck Kei,” Kuroo said. Tsukishima gasped when Kuroo wiggled a third finger in him, stretching him wider. “He's bigger than me, Kei. Think you can take it?”

Tsukishima whimpered, trying to imagine the girth that was making his jaw hurt splitting him open, instead. His hand flew to his crouch, giving himself a few tugs. Kuroo, the bastard, laughed behind him. Tsukishima didn't have the energy to bite back a comment, too hyper-focused on the three fingers diving deep inside of him. Now that the idea had been presented in front of him, he wanted it so badly. He wanted to know how it felt to be fucked by Bokuto Koutarou.

“Bedroom,” Akaashi managed, in Tsukishima's stead.

Kuroo mercifully backed off, and Tsukishima had to wait a moment for his body to stop buzzing. The ache for something to fill him, though, didn't dare fade away.

It was all foggy, how they managed to get up and stumble into Tsukishima's bedroom. Tsukishima lost his shirt and heels in the process, now only clad in his stockings and soiled skirt. Akaashi's dress was still hanging on, but all the buttons in the front had been undone, revealing glimpses of his pale chest every time the fabric moved. Tsukishima slipped his hand beneath that fabric, feeling Akaashi's heart beating fast underneath his soft skin as he spread his knees on the bed. Akaashi threw him a soft smile, fingers curling in the hair on the back of his nape to bring Tsukishima closer, into a kiss. 

It paled in comparison to the tiny little peck Akaashi had given him on his cheek earlier. Tsukishima leaned into the kiss, reveling in how soft and pliant Akaashi's lips were against his own. The fact he'd wanted to do this for so long made it all the more sweet, and he made a soft sound of appreciation when their tongues met.

The feeling of large hands gripping his hips nearly startled him. Tsukishima broke the kiss, feeling a strong body come behind him and line flush with his body. Akaashi's eyes opened when the kiss was broken, pretty emerald irises gazing back at Tsukishima with want. Kuroo nestled up behind Akaashi, a hand reaching forward. His thumb wiped some spit from the corner of Tsukishima's lips.

“Your lips are pretty swollen,” Kuroo muttered, his thumb lingering.

“And not because of you,” Akaashi cooed. Kuroo gazed snapped to Akaashi. With a frown, Kuroo retracting his hand and curled it around Akaashi's jaw, angling it into a rather aggressive kiss. Tsukishima couldn't help but smile. He could get used to Akaashi targeting Kuroo's possessiveness.

One of the hands at his hip slid around to his stomach. With large fingers splayed, Tsukishima his body pushed back into the curve of Bokuto's cock. Tsukishima clenched his fingers into the pink material of Akaashi's dress, his lips slack at the feeling of Bokuto's hardness slipping up and down his crack.

“Mm... can I put it in, Tsukishima?” Bokuto asked, his voice rough and so close to Tsukishima's ear. Tsukishima whimpered, eyes searching for Kuroo. Kuroo broke his kiss with Akaashi, looking back.

“Go slow, Bokuto,” Kuroo cautioned. 

“Yeah, I will,” Bokuto said, nodded in the crook of Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima forced himself to relax, feeling the head of Bokuto's cock press against his hole. His eyes widened as Bokuto pressed forward, splitting him open, taking the air away from his lungs. 

“Ugn...” Tsukishima managed, wetness pooling at the edges of his eyes. He felt Akaashi move closer, lips hovering over his own, but not quite touching.

“He's big, isn't he?” Akaashi whispered. Tsukishima's ears rang, his skin flushing. Then Akaashi inhaled sharply against Tsukishima's lips, the intake of air turning into a whine as he ducked his head.

“... are you okay, Tsukishima?” Bokuto asked, gently nuzzling the side of his cheek with his nose. Tsukishima took a steadying breath, his body still trying to accommodate how full he felt, beyond grateful that Bokuto was taking his time. 

Kuroo did not give as many graces.

“Hah.. ah.. ah.. nn..” Akaashi was moaning in front of him, his body jerking at each of Kuroo's thrusts. Tsukishima felt Bokuto's hands clench at his body tightly, surely watching Akaashi's pleasured expression as he was fucked by Kuroo.

“Hey.. be gentle with Keiji,” Bokuto warned. Akaashi shook his head.

“Ah.. no.. I love when you're gentle, Kou,” Akaashi said through sharp intakes of breath. “But this is- mmn- this is really good, too.”

Kuroo's chuckle was dark.

“Tell me more about how good my cock is, Akaashi,” Kuroo taunted, snaking his hand around to wrap it around Akaashi's arousal. Akaashi keened, arching his back into Kuroo's thrusts.

“God.. God, this is crazy hot,” Bokuto whined into Tsukishima's ear. Tsukishima completely agreed. His own cock was weeping.

“.. you can move, Bokuto,” Tsukishima said, swaying his hips. Bokuto groaned, pulling out and pressing back in. The drag of his cock made Tsukishima's eyes roll back, and he moaned in encouragement. It took all the strength he had to stay up on his knees as Bokuto fucked into him, turning his legs to jello. He did fall against Akaashi, and they clutched at each other as their bodies jolted.

“Feels... so good,” Akaashi panted, pushing Tsukishima's wet bangs away from his forehead. “I want to see you come, Tsukishima.”

Akaashi's hand wrapped around Tsukishima's cock, pumping it, and Tsukishima cried out. It was so much, too much, and he desperately kissed Akaashi as his orgasm ripped through him. He slumped against the raven, and it was in his post-orgasm haze that he felt Akaashi's body tense, watched through hazy eyes as Akaashi's come painted Kuroo's wrist. He heard Bokuto curse behind him, and then felt his cock pulse, spilling inside him. Finally able to let go, Tsukishima found himself dragged down to the bed with Bokuto's arms wrapped around him. He watched, catching his breath, as Kuroo continued to thrust into Akaashi, the sweat beading at his temple, until pleasure flashed across his face and his hips stilled.

Kuroo and Akaashi fell onto the bed next to them. Tsukishima winced when Bokuto moved, sliding his cock out with a soft squelch. 

“... so _that_ happened,” Bokuto said, his voice filled with awe. There was a brief silence before soft laughter filled the air.

“Yeah, that definitely happened,” Kuroo said, his grin evident in his voice. Tsukishima had a sudden longing for him.

“You're fucking welcome,” Akaashi said. “I was so tired of dancing around each other.”

“Couldn't we have just... I don't know, sat down and talked about this?” Bokuto asked.

“Are you saying that wasn't the greatest thing that's happened in your life?” Kuroo retorted.

“I'm not saying that!” Bokuto quickly replied.

“Akaashi, can you trade me spots?” Tsukishima whispered.

“You better not be. And we apparently have a lot to talk about, if you have all these fantasies involving Kei,” Kuroo continued. Bokuto squawked. Akaashi rolled himself up and over Tsukishima so Tsukishima could slide up next to Kuroo. Kuroo looked down in surprise when Tsukishima threw an arm around his torso and hugged him.

“I love you,” Tsukishima muttered, setting his chin on Kuroo's chest. “But... is this okay?”

Kuroo quickly wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and pulled him close.

“More than okay,” Kuroo said with a grin, leaving a light kiss against Tsukishima's lips. “I love you too, always.”

Tsukishima couldn't keep down the answering grin.

“More than okay? Really?” Akaashi asked, wrapping his arms around Tsukishima from behind and tossing a look at Kuroo. “So I'm free to do whatever I want with him, even when you're not around?”

Kuroo's expression twisted into something sour. Tsukishima laughed.

“Don't taunt him too much,” Tsukishima chuckled.

“Do you think all of us could fit in the shower?” Bokuto asked, suddenly. They turned to him.

“... probably not, but it'll be fun to try,” Kuroo said.

“Race you there,” Akaashi said, scrambling off the bed.

“... I might need help walking, actually,” Tsukishima admitted. A fretting Bokuto was on him in the next second.

As they stumbled into the bathroom, Tsukishima thought he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> ... ahem. This was just filth.
> 
> But in all seriousness, communication, my dudes.


End file.
